1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a machine for cutting a contoured edge on a key. More specifically, the machine cuts a contoured edge on a key blank in accordance with a guide surface mounted on a common fixture for movement with the key blank.
2. Prior Art
Machines for cutting a contoured surface on a key blank with a rotating cutting wheel controlled by the movement of a stylus engaging a guide means are conventional. Various guide means have been used on key duplicating machines and have included the use of a master key, a cam plate having a plurality of cam surfaces, a drum having a plurality of holes of different depths, and plates having groove patterns formed on one surface. In each prior art system the guide means is adapted to be traced by a stylus according to a predetermined pattern.
Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,423 issued Mar. 17, 1981 discloses a key cutting machine having a guide means with a guide surface formed by a series of disks which are axially aligned on a shaft. The disks are provided with a series of radially disposed steps of different radii that can be aligned by rotating the disks into various step combinations for contact by the stylus. The guide means is adapted to be mounted on one leg of an L-shaped lever for engagement with the stylus. The other leg of the lever is provided with a vise for holding a key blank in engagement with a rotating cutting wheel. While Applicant's prior machine enjoyed advantages over prior art key cutting machines that resulted from the improved guide means, the prior design presented certain problems in set up and operation of the machine.
The present invention is a key cutting machine for reproducing or duplicating keys either from existing key originals or from a guide surface that enjoys all of the advantages of applicants prior machine and also features a simplified arrangement of parts that makes the machine both simple to set up and easy to operate. The present invention permits continuous visual monitoring of the edge cutting operation. The machine utilizes a pivotable fixture having a key blank vise at one end opposite the rotating cutting wheel and a guide means at the opposite end adapted to be engaged by a stylus. The key blank vise and guide means are readily accessible for set up and simultaneously visible to an operator to permit constant control of the cutting operation.